


Thief

by Alerta



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim alternative look, Skyrim my charakter not dragonborn, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well another look at happening events at Skyrim, my crated thief character is not dragon born but he might meet him (ups spoilers)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riften

Riften (10 years before dragons)

Where no one dares to look a shadow passes by, a person with a good and knife under his belt if things get rough. No one can see him in the great night shadow no one can hear him the night is like shield guarding him... But someone, small, and shivering in the harsh wind is there to see him how that man opens locked door like it was nothing like he quietly passes in the house searching for stuff to take. He didn’t notice that small boy… but eyes always open and always walking in the shadow how someone can see him. Boy only sited quietly in the dark shadow shielding himself from attention he was smart enough not to talk not to show himself to that person “well… I am no better than him” Dairen thought to himself he was also thief but not in the infamous gild but the one that tried to survive. He was all alone in this damn business, not to mention that horrible place they called orphanage he was all alone in the damn street not to mention that damn guy. Dairen waited for morning sun expecting nothing from next day just one thing “pick and run” it was his plan to come by with this.  
Dairen always were alone from his birth he was left in orphanage in Riften even then no one cared for him after some time in there he runned away it seemed like no one cared about this, but he chose to stay in Rift for some time because to travel further he needed money and For one thing he didn’t intend to became a damn beggar. So the only thing was left for him to become a cutpurse..  
…”Well morning is coming, back to work then” he stood up searching for his new mark someone with big pocket will do… There were coming man from the inn it looked like he was a bit drunk only thing to do was to stay away from everyone’s eyes and to “get in a way a bit “ the was walking near canal “This will be fun” thought Dairen and started to tail that men when he started to walk down to the canal…. And turned to the damn “rat way” – he was either thief or beggar “No time to waste… win it all or lose it all” thinked Dairen and started running straight in to that man and then “ WATCHIT’ Y’ DAM’ KID!!!!” - Ranted dunk “It was an accident I… I didn’t mean it…“Dairen stood up apologized and runned away with a treasure. He went outside the city near the farm on the log he sit on it and watched his treasure closely there in his hand there was a flawless diamond this should get him out of this damn place. Now to sell it well that’s a problem for who because this is obviously stolen, and that man might be searching for it now so yeah it’s a damn problem “well Bersi takes all kind of shit this might work in my favor… I will make story about dwarves this time” he went back to the city, and stayed out of sight until he reached shop.  
“Where did you get this?” Bersi looked at awe looking in the diamond “It was in the dwarven ruin near here dunno the name their to hard to remember… so buyin’ this or not… because if I were to show this to someone else they would that I stole’ it?” – Dairen explained calmly he was trying not to show that he’s bluffing but shop keeper- Bersi gave in, in this ridicules story “ my price 100 gold you in or not boy” “Ok ok I am in !” he tried to act that he didn’t knew true this beauty price but he needed to get rid of him. Dairen took money and walked away from that place , probably from Riften to… “For good this time” he was smiling, he was leaving past behind him, his life is about to change first stop Whiterun “finally l can leave this rotten place” he thought before leaving that place.  
In cistern the same day, same time.  
“I can square it was here in this damn pocket!!” ranted drunken thief “What did I told you… Do job first get drunk latter!” from shadow came woman’s voice “ I know… I know… wait…” drunk one stopped and thinked loudly “there were kid… he took it… he runned in to me” “gret robed b’ kid” males voice came from the shadowy table. Drunken was the one Dairen mocked the one that came into that house at night “Do ya remember how that boy looked?” male asked again. “I… well… it was fast ok I didn’t remember how he looked!!!” drunk one ranted again “Great!! Now we are chasing shadow!” drunken one lowered his like apologizing “the kid is talented I‘ll give him that “male spoke again…


	2. After 10 years

A man sat near the bar dark brown hair cut short styled to be shaggy but not like soldier’s short, his eyes were light green unlike any other person after ten years he grown muscular and well trained with knife and less with bow. His favorite knife hanged on old, blue hunter armor with hood that covered his eyes and little scar on his right cheek near eye. Dairen glanced over “Silver Blood” inn to see if anything was worth his time or more anyone with big purse, some habits never dies. There was a man with full wolf armor he sat near one of the tables. That armor could only mean trouble for him. Suddenly man’s eyes were on him scanning his face ‘shit, time to go’ – thought Dairen and stood up but man was quicker “If you don’t want trouble here let’s go!” he looked at him with his bright blue eyes, and started moving towards the door. Dairen stood there and smiled to the ground “Like I am going anywhere!” e raised his head “TRY” looking intensely at the man “AND MAKE ME!” almost a shout “It won’t be hard man pulled out his sword. It was Skyforge steel sword one of those companions had bared at the end of the tavern two more man came out of the shadows stand by the blue eyed blond man that looked stronger than Dairen. But size can easily deceive, Dairen stood and pulled out his bow “Let’s play!” he looked at three men ‘One…’ he started counting in his head ‘Two…’ “Three” he jumped and shot three arrows at them the bigger one got one in his foot but other two managed to dodge it suddenly arrow came towards him. Dairen dropped his bow on the ground and just in time he deflected arrow to the ground one of his knife were tied to little rope he let that one in the direction of the arrow and after some time women jumped from the corner poster in her hand and cheek bruised from his knife that he again held in his hand. “So you are another one bunch of the bounty hunters…” Dairen shook his head “I thought more highly of you” he spoon one knife in his hand “Harbinger what we will do” wounded one asked “Our numbers grater and we trained much better than this man… Farkas can you fight „The one named Farkas tried to stood up but looks like Dairen’s arrow hit it’s mark. Dairen stood there trying to hold his posture, he was afraid, Harbinger that didn’t look good he knew about this man… about Dragonborn. The inn was empty now even soldiers didn’t come in. “So you hunt me because?” Dairen asked because he’s good thief never been caught and it only could mean guild. “the men contacted us, you stole from him a diamond – He wants it back and you might be released”. Some strange shady man stepped from the shadows “Well… well companions, you told him about our deal” the man spoke calmly then turned to him “Well boy you certainly grown into man but” he shook his head that looked almost like disbelief “But you know what” almost a whisper now “your eyes will always betray you not many nord’s have light green eyes like yours” Dairen took off his hood “How perceptive!” he gave small smile “but as far as I know you’re not with guild anymore and that diamond thing was ten years ago” man came closer “ You see boy old wounds don’t die” “You should know this better” Dairen looked at him “Apparently I don’t” and turned to look at the companions “ YOU WILL NOT LOOK AWAY FROM ME” the man shouted “I AM THE LISTENER”. Dairen looked at the men then at companions -they looked at awe Harbinger was calm “So now we know true enemy “and turned towards assassin. Dairen turned to, he knew in how much trouble he was and that he had to end this now man turned to leave “I will go now I made to much noise… We will meet again Dairen… “Then silently “watch your back” treat came to him. “Stop” Dairen looked at the man’s back “I am not finished with you”. Man turned towards him “Oh I believe you are… for now do you know how many assassin’s are in the city…” “No, and I don’t care” Dairen prepared his blades and started coming near the listener as blade hit near his foot making him stop. “I told you… our business isn’t finished yet… kid” “Couldn’t agree more” Assassin ex- thief vanished in the shadows.   
Dairen started to move towards the door as the woman with bruised cheek stepped near him stopping him. Dairen looked at her daring “You don’t want to do this alone kid” “Do what?” Dairen still looked at her “Fight alone” man with blonde hair stood up and came near him - he was Harbinger. Dairen looked over people “Been doing this all my life” he lowered his head “fighting alone business”. The man eyed him and let him pass to reach the door. This was the first time he met legendary Harbinger the Dragonborn.


	3. It’s only beginning… shit…

Thief guild had new leader so much Dairen gathered after that incident in Markath. It was smart women that Brynjolf couldn’t keep his eyes of her. Dairen had only to guess how she looked. He worked with guild before a little then they needed information or different hands in perspective of new job often in Solitude, but Dairen never joined them either way never been in Raged Flagon. They sometime’s send him letters with jobs and then Sapphire would always took goods of his hand’s leaving him with a counted payment.  
Now Dairen searched for information on Dark Brotherhood and their listener only lead was Falkreath and destroyed sanctuary. Penitus Oculatus destroyed that sanctuary and killed most of the members. Now it looks like not all. After avail emperor was killed and high ranking officer to so after everything. After so much work no one alive knew a password. Dairen took report and throws it in the fire. Sleepless nights made him irritated no rest no place to stay to long ‘ Maybe I should buy a dog’ his head gave him ten options of that ‘Merck’s takes a lot of money’ he shook his head to keep from sleep ‘ and doesn’t do anything good’. Sudden movement in the bush made him to flinch and took his bow in hand he pulled string with arrow and pointed it to bush “If you don’t want to be some kind of dinner to animal “ he came closer to the place “SHOW YOURSELF “ he shouted knowing if it were an animal it will run of and if person probably shows up… The young woman jumped from bush holding knifes at him and shouting “If you are Bloody Thalmor I’ll kill yea” girl started circling around trying to find better position to attack as Dairen done the same “No I am not Thalmor” he said “Prove then lover your weapon” she said with fear and disgust he looked at her not wanting to take his chances “If you’ll do the same I’ll do the same… and you said Thalmor… Do I look like bloody elf” “Ok you win doggy eyes, and no you definitely no elf” Dairen lowered his weapon and suddenly looked at her “Doggy what” “Doggy eye’s – your eyes beautiful but sad” “yeah but call me by my name ok” “as you wish doggy… wait um… what’s your name?” “Dairen,” he sighed “My name is Dairen, and yours” “I am Alisa” she said and hold her hand up to shake his he looked at her and then gently squeezed her small hand in his “so… what are you doing camping here. I thought you were a Thalmor” “I was camping… That’s all… and what would have you done if I were a Thalmor” “Kill’d yea” she said calmly. Dairen gulped “So that’s good that I am not then. Alisa sat down at his small camp “Why are you not burning fire it’s like, you are trying to hide” Dairen looked at her not vise to say about his problem to complete stranger so he lied about dragons. When he was traveling as kid since not burning fire has became something like habit to as werewolf attacked him once since he was still a kid. Good thing that Vigilant of Stendar had found him and nursed him back healed him and released him after that (he lied to them) Even now that night gives him nightmares. The woman looked calm near him “Hey do... Dairen I mean maybe you in search of companion” he knew he wanted to say yes, but ot stranger that tried to kill him to immediately to say yes was impossible “No” “Oh don’t be like that say yes” “one reason why no you tried to kill me second I don’t even know you” “That’s good then I’ll travel with yea” “I said no” “oh it will be fun” “I will tie you to this tree if you won’t shut up now” his head was pounding “ I will be silent if you say yes” he looked at her irritated “Fine you win.” He looked at Alisa now cheerful than ever “It will be fun” she said “This will be hard” he said. “ Go rest I’ll take first watch” Dairen told her “Oh ok, but wake me when you go to sleep” “Fine” Dairen looked at her again as she rested her head on HIS bag ‘She so easily trust me. I always give that impression to people or what, Hey that’s my bag… She doesn’t have anything… Is that raged clothes’ he looked her over. Black haired slim nord woman with light blue eyes, tired eyes. She slept rather calmly. Probably feeling safe around him for some reason, but Dairen knew better assassins was on his tail. He looked at the sky full of stars; he tried hard to put his mind at ease even now as troubles were on him once more. He glanced again around perimeter counting every chance acting like some kind of wolf in the corner.   
Night changed into day and one more sleepless night had passed Alisa woke up calmly glance around and looked at hers new companion. He was sitting in his spot glancing at her with his light green eyes. Dairen saw her clearly now raged robes hurt arm and look on her face while he was watching him. Interesting what she saw in him “We need to go in town” he said looking at her “you need new clothes, armor weapon – with those butter knifes you won’t even cut the grass” He smiled at her and stood up “Let’s pack up” he said looking at her as her eyes turned sad as she figure that he knew that she runned away from prison, then Dairen asked her who held her prison foolish question as he knew the answer to it as where were multiple burns and other indications of magic “Thalmor” was hers answer as cheerfulness was gone from her voice she was young so probably still had lived with her parents that means entire family… “Shit… sorry for asking” he looked at her again, she was sad her eyes looking at the ground, Dairen sighed and came closer to her put his hand on hers shoulder (that might have looked like reassuring or comforting gesture). She raised her head and looked at him straight in the eyes “When we find those bastards I promise I’ll kill them, and hung them over that tree!” he said pointing that random tree. That was foolish, to promise something he not sure that he could keep, but looks like that was enough as she smiled, grabbed one of his daggers from his belt and runned towards the tree “hey” he shouted to her as she started draw something on the tree, it looked like she didn’t knew how to hold dagger properly, so Dairen stepped in and in quick movement took dagger from her “What do you want to draw” he asked looking at her “A word: PROMISE” he looked at her nodded and smiled. She looked at him surprised how easily it came to him “Next thing: training” Alisa looked at him her brows raised in surprised “Not me” he smiled at her “You’ll see who next stop after Falkreath will be Whiterun”. Dairen looked at her as she moved and started to pack the camp that didn’t go over well as shell tangled her in the small tent and fell down. Dairen stood near her and tried to content the laugh as she still couldn’t get out “That’s not funny” she said at those words Dairen couldn’t help it so he laughed – he didn’t knew he could do that, and as she stilled and smiled at him “Your laugh…” she looked at him and cleared her throat “Can you help me”. He helped her rise from the ground and as she watched he packed camp. And put his pack on his back.   
Falkreath wasn’t far away few kilometers away only “Wait for me” Alis shouted to him – he looked like one big irritated nerve bomb that might explode any minute. He waited of course he did why – he didn’t knew why. They reached shops and buy her things that would be useful. Alis only smiled and looked at him as he talked with shopkeepers and smith. Then they turned to tavern, as they walked in they were greeted by old song. He then go near the innkeeper and asked for two rooms. Dairen gave Alis her things and led her to her room to change for the trip, she looked at him questioningly “We are not staying here” “No” Dairen looked at her she was surprised “There’s no time to explain, it will have to come later, but we stayed to long I none place” she looked at him sad “It’s about me isn’t it…” “NO” he stopped her and exhaled “No it’s about me, now change and let’s go”. She went in her room just in time as tavern doors opened and five or six shady guys walked in. One of them spoke in sturdy voice “Well...well” he looked at Dairen “We knew you will make mistake” Dairen only chuckled and pulled his bow not seeing what was behind him as other one that probably was using healing potion motioned near his back and was about to strike with a dagger but Dairen’s bow in that situation acted like shield and managed to deflect a blow. But at the same time it broke his bow broke shattered on the ground as he dropped it and moved away from another shadow. Dairen pulled away his knives and prepared to defend himself as other man shot several arrows at him from his bow one arrow hit his hand painfully and one knife was on the ground. Others took it as opportunity and attacked him, but Dairen managed to defend himself and now from seven men only three where left standing and all three had bow’s. Suddenly a shadow emerged from one of mans back and he was down in a swift moment others lost their focus and Dairen managed to take them down. His hand was hurt, and Alisa for the first time saved his life and now was trembling at the sight of what she had done. Dairen moved closer to her took her arm and caught her eyes in his gaze “It’s alright you saved me, you are save, we are save” at his soft voice she managed to snap out of the haze and fog of her mind. After sometime she noticed that his arm was wounded and that he now holds the place where arrow was still stuck deep. “You hurt” she looked at him trying to catch his eyes but he glanced somewhere “It’s nothing I’d been through worse” he said and only later he caught up with his words. Alis now looked at him like she demanded explanation, but Dairen just shook his head “Now…” he started to pull away arrow “is not…” the arrow was almost out “the time” he pulled away arrow and wound stated bleeding strongly. Wound made Alisa’s stomach clenched she was afraid for him “Let’s move” he said still looking at her and motioning her to the door. They didn’t spoke out loud about plans where to travel next, but once in safe place she knew he will tell why people are hunting him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t move” Alis said to Dairen while cleaning his wound. Dairen looked at her ‘why I trust her, I don’t know her, what’s wrong with me? I am no hero’ looked at her ‘Shit, Thalmor. Really?’ “Here! Done!” Alisa looked cheerful again as she cleaned and bandaged his wound. “What are you thinking about?” she looked at him “Hm… Nothing!” Dairen answered “Good then” She looked again her brows furrowed “Speak now” “About what” All he wanted was to avoid this conversation “About attack, what else!” she looked at him “This isn’t only about me” “No” Dairen looked at hers eyes “Who attacked you” “Dark brotherhood” She took a deep breath “Why” “You really want to know everything about me?” Dairen looked at her while she caught up with his words “Yes!” ….  
Dairen told her everything how he lived during ten years period before they had met and how he endured every hardship alone. Alisa looked at him, she was out of words, he couldn’t blame her, she just met thief and trusted him “I am sorry to drag you into this” Dairen turned to leave “I should go” . When he walked near her she caught his hand and held it strongly in hers slim arms “No! Don’t leave me! Not you!” He looked at her stunned “I…” she stood up and hugged him he was left without words. She put her hands on his back and let her emotions run as she started crying on his armor “I am sorry…” she tried to apologize but Dairen slowly put his hands on her back and hold her “Don’t” he said “Don’t be sorry”. They stopped holding each other after some time “It’s only fair if I tell you my story” Alisa looked at him Dairen sat down near her “My story begins in small town near Solitude – Dragon Bridge. My father was blamed of worshiping Talos by our neighbor that wanted our land Thalmor came other day and… and …” Dairen looked at her as she tried to pull herself together “You don’t have to continue I know how it ends!” She looked at him “But we can do something” Dairen continued “We will go to Solitude our plans changed a bit after attack” Alisa glanced at him “You think there might be a danger in Whiterun” “Yeah I got a letter from companions” “You know them, and…” She looked at him “So you planed” Dairen looked at her and smiled “Yeah some will meet us in Solitude”. She looked at awe.  
Falkreath was far behind them as they followed untraveled road to Solitude nearly a week. They walked and walked as trip was taking its toll on Dairen. Days of non sleep had horrible effect as he sometimes lost his concentration and his eyes went black or not seeing anything. This made Alisa worried and she demanded to stop one day. “You can’t continue like this Dairen” “I’ve been doing this for days” “Yeah except now… maybe…maybe that arrow” “It wasn’t don’t worry” “Don’t worry… Don’t worry ‘while I am going over an edge over my head’” Dairen looked at her argument lost, he sighted “Ok we will camp hear near water” he motioned the camp. Dairen putted down his pack avoiding his wounded hand “Prepare the camp I am of to scout” He told her, still barely standing on his own legs from tiredness “Are you sure I can…” “I am sure you don’t know, still, how to do it properly. I will do it” She smiled and agreed to him. He walked around watching like wolf, and thinking about the trust that suddenly came to him with that woman and how soft her embrace was how he enjoyed it… ‘What’s wrong with me, no, no, no… I can’t be’ he shook his head while thinking how new armor fitted her slim body how she slept calmly last night while he was on watch, how she smiled and hold his arm ‘ Again, really!’ he shook his head from thoughts that came to him. He got into something that was… dangerous now… a distraction. He walked one more time perimeter and returned to camp Alisa was sitting on the ground calmly. Her eyes quickly locked with his and she stood up with some grace she looked healthier now after almost a week of travel with him and he looked more and more. “You can’t always stay away” she said calmly looking in his light green tired eyes as he tried to avoid her eyes “you need sleep, I will take over watch”. She said that grabbed his hand and led him on bedroll that was prepared for him “It’s still a day” He tried to argue “It’ been a week of intense travel and still I hadn’t seen you sleep” “it’s… well… it’s hard to explain” He said words barely making any sense. She laid him on the bedroll and sit near him “don’t worry I will watch over the camp” Dairen looked at her as his sleepy eyes and went into dream world.  
Werewolf… it’s the same one golden raged savage eyes big claws and that howl, again. He felt as his bones on his side was riped and his head smashed to the ground, and then he heard someone calling him, felt someone reaching for him – but he was to afraid he was kid again small and week with big diamond in his pocket and then beast spoke “I will find you!” raged voice so familiar. But one more time someone soft and warm reached out for him someone’s soft voice called for him ‘Dairen!’ ‘Dairen woke up’ its dream, it’s dream he repeated to himself. He jerked up from his bedroll as his head was pounding from pain and fear, his sleep was poor and nightmare once more “Alis” he exhaled relieved to be in the familiar location one more time. She was looking at him. Her eyes soft with sympathy, and then she hugged him again this time kissed his cheek again “You were back there again” she looked at him “In your past” she kissed his cheek again, it looked like she enjoyed this as he was too “you know sometimes happy memories help to fight nightmares… I have them too” He looked at her “I don’t have any… But you what’s your happy memory that helps you” She looked at him and blushed, he knew already what answer that would be “ Well at some time I remember our family together as we spent time together each night talking sharing or making up stories, but now it’s too painful to think about that so I… I think about” She looked at him so intensely “I Think about you when you laughed” Dairen blushed “ I confess I almost never laughed from joy” He said to her “but being near you makes me feel so… comfortable…” and then she broke his words, as she leaned and kissed him her cheeks slightly blushed and eyes closed, she was afraid for his rejection. Dairen continued the kiss deepened it and took his hands on her head to pull her closer. After some time they had to part for the lack of air but their eyes locked together. Latter she scanned his face with hers eyes, and then Dairen slowly leaned in hers direction putting their lips together for the kiss, he laid her on him hugged her with his arms and pulled her closer she didn’t pull away from him even after their kiss was over. She laid her face on his chest and started to cares his face with her hand. “Go back to sleep, I won’t let them touch you” he smiled to her head ‘this was coming but where would it lead us’ he thought and again he drifted back to sleep this time in peaceful one remembering kiss and her hands.  
He woke next morning feeling weight on him as Alis slept on him from the last night her one hand on his side holding him and other on the ground. He took that hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. She shifted on him and woke suddenly looking around and her eyes met his “You are good guard at night” he smiled at her knowing that she failed to do her task “I…” She obviously tried to come up with a story about what happened. But he kissed her and she forgot what she was going to say, then he whispered to her “What were you saying”, “ummmm” she forgot her thought “It’s your fault I forgot” he kissed her again.


End file.
